


A faded Memory

by LunaStellaSol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood, Depression, Dreams, Hybrids, Loneliness, Memories, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad, Trust Issues, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStellaSol/pseuds/LunaStellaSol
Summary: The castle is only a shadow of its former glorious self, I think as I walk through the ravaged hallways. “Maybe this doesn’t apply only to the castle”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	A faded Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMangosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangosity/gifts).



> This was the first time, that I participated in the Yuletide. Writing this story was a lot of fun and I hope you'll enjoy it!

The castle is only a shadow of its former glorious self, I think as I walk through the ravaged hallways. “Maybe this doesn’t apply only to the castle”, my voice is echoing through the walls. I am talking to myself again. In recent times, I often catch myself doing this. Is this loneliness tearing already tearing on my sanity? Am I losing my mind? “No, it can’t be”, I tell myself. I just need to get used to being alone. That’s all. The need to form connections, to not feel lonely is rooted deep in my soul. I used to be glad about it. It´s something that shows, that there is a human in me after all and not only a monster of the night. Now, I am not sure anymore, if “humanity” is even desirable. I fought for humans. I risked my life in order to save them from my father’s wrath. I allowed two humans into my home, cared for them, taught them, shared my secrets with them, and never wanted anything in return. And what was the reward? Not a single grateful word, but a cold stab in my back. Maybe my father was right about humans, I think as I enter a new room and decide to sit down at a table. My gaze falls on a framed picture of my mother. She was so beautiful and noble with her blond hair tied into a side ponytail like she used to wear it every day, with her bright, loving eyes and her friendly smile. Sometimes I ask myself how a woman like her could love someone as cold as my father, then I remember that Dracula hasn’t been this merciless, cold, unforgiving monster. We were a family. There used to be so much love and I never felt lonely or as cold as I do now. And all of a sudden my emotions break free from the prison I used to lock them in. All those walls I have built to conceal my feelings crumble into dust. Tears start dropping down my cheeks. Why did all of this happen? Why had my fate to be like this? I just don’t understand. Is it a punishment? Have I done something so bad that I deserve all this pain, all this sorrow? I am sobbing and weeping like a little child, but who cares? There is no one to see anyway. With no one to see or to judge, I let all the agony wash over me, fill every last bit of my tortured soul until I consist entirely out of pain and despair. I don’t stop crying until my world around me fades away…

_Drawing has never been his strength. The young boy squeezes his eyes together and takes an intense look at a picture he had just drawn. It is supposed to be a family picture, but he can barely identify who the three persons are meant to be. Unsure of how to improve it, he takes one of his colored pencils and starts to add a few lines. Suddenly a noise startles him. He turns around quickly to face his mother. She is standing in front of a strange glass device with long tubes. A strange liquid is boiling in it, causing a loud burble. Next to her book was a thick book. The boy hasn’t learned to read, yet, but the noble leather envelope, the shiny golden letters, and the carefully drawn pictures of plants in it suggest that it is important. For a moment he thinks about asking her, what she is doing, but quickly reconsiders. He won’t disturb her with such an irrelevant question. His mother must have noticed his stare. She spins around and gifts her son a loving smile. “Do you want to help me? I need to make some medicine and I could really use a helping hand!” The boy's eyes widen surprised. “I am really allowed to help you? Of course, I will! I will be super helpful, I promise!” he exclaims joyfully. Seeing his eagerness made his mother chuckles. “Perfect! Let’s not waste any time, Adrien!” The boy has so much fun making the medicine with his mother. He is proud to be able to help and so happy to be able to spend a few hours with his mother. They joke, laugh, and have a great time together. Just after they finished the last bottle of medicine, someone enters the room. “Father!” The boy jumps up and tackle-hugs his father. The man smiles, happy to see his family again, after his long journey. By chance, he notices the drawing that was still lying on the ground next to a bunch of coloured pencils. He picks it up and takes a look at the three drawn persons. On the right was him, on the left his wife, and in between them their son. “Did you draw this?” “Yes, but I don’t think it turned out pretty.” the boy answered, almost a bit embarrassed. “Are you sure? I think it is an amazing drawing. You captured us three really well! Do you mind if I keep it and take it with me when I travel? So I can think of you and your mother every time I miss you?” The boy watched his father with an open mouth. He did really like his picture and even wants to have it always with him! “No, you can have it. Are you going to leave again right now?” The man shakes his head. “I am going to stay for a few days. Maybe we can use the time to draw the next picture together? What do you think?” The boy clapped his hands excitedly. “That would be so cool! I love you, father!”. “I love you, too, Adrian!”_

Hearing these words, rouse me. I open my eyes. Where did my parents go? Weren’t they with me a second ago? I have no idea where I am, how much time had passed, or what was going in the first place. Looking around in confusion, I suddenly realize what happened. I have fallen asleep and I didn’t even notice! I sigh. I feel like I am enveloped by a warm, pleasant cloud. The bliss of my beautiful dream is still lingering strongly. But was it really just a dream? No, it felt so real… It was more like a faded childhood memory. I can’t explain why, but I feel thankful for this tiny glimpse of a better time long ago. For me, it feels like a small, but valuable gift. It overshadowed the sadness deep inside me; at least it did for a few precious moments. If I can still feel something good then maybe not everything is as lost and hopeless as I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so please forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> If you see any mistakes, just point them out, so that I can correct them.


End file.
